The new kid
by axjwritter
Summary: I decided to take a break from the AxJ stories, so I wrote a story about if Lyoko was real and I was enrolled in Kadic Academy. Enjoy! Finally Completed! No joke!
1. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

--

Welcome to the story. I wrote this story because I was thinking about what would happen if Lyoko was real and I moved to Kadic. I also made me the hero of the story. Yay me!

--

Chapter 1: Arrival

--

My family had just moved to France. Then I got the surprise of my lifetime.

"Hey James, tomorrow, your going to a school named Kadic. I signed you up as a border." My mom said.

'Kadic? Like the school that the Lyoko group goes to? No, it can't be.' I thought shaking my head.

"Ok mom."

--

The next day

--

I had arrived at the school early like I always have in the past. It was something I always did. I had my suitcase in my hand. My mom was there too. My dad already said goodbye to me.

"Bye James. Make sure to write!" My mom said.

"Bye mom." I said and she left.

'This is awkward. It looks exactly like the school in the TV show. Oh well, I guess I'll go see the principle. I want to make a good impression." I thought and left for the principles room.

"Hi, you must be James. I'm principle Mr. Delmas. " The principle said.

'So it is the school, that means that Lyoko is real. Time to make one last test.' I thought

"Hi, I'm here to get to my room and my schedule. Wouldn't want to make a bad first impression with my teachers." I said.

"Ah, so what your other teachers said is true. You'll be sharing a room with Jeremy Belpois in 211 and have the same classes as Aelita Stones. Here's your schedule and handbook." The principle said.

'Great! I must have good luck.' I thought.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way then." I said and left.

When I got there, I knocked. Jeremy then answered the door.

"Hi, you must be my new roommate." He said.

"Hi I'm James, can I talk to you for a minute." I answered.

"Sure. Come on in and get unpacked." Jeremy said.

I closed the door and made sure no one was listening.

"I know about Lyoko." I said.

Jeremy said, "What are you talking about?" I could tell he was tense.

"Don't believe me huh? Well, lets see…" I said.

"Your friends are Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita, Aelita's father might still be on the internet, Xana has escaped from the supercomputer, You have worked day and night trying to find Aelita's Materialization and Anti-virus. The thing that tied Aelita to the supercomputer wasn't actually a virus, Xana had taken something from her, Aelita can fly on lyoko, you can't taste, feel, or smell on Lyoko, there are 5 sectors, the forest, mountain, ice, desert, and sector 5 AKA carthage, Yumi and Ulrich like each other, Odd has dated more girls that I have toes and fingers, and you love Aelita very much. Should I go on?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"How did you find out?" Jeremy asked. He was blushing.

"There's a show in America called code lyoko, it's a big hit. I, myself, am a big fan and have watched every episode." I said.

"WHAT! PEOPLE KNOW ABOUT LYOKO!" Jeremy said.

"Calm down, it's a TV show, so people think it's not real." I said assuring him.

"True. What makes you think I wouldn't make a return to the past? If you are a big Lyoko fan, then you know it erases the memory of anybody who hasn't been recognized by the supercomputer." Jeremy said.

"Because it's been running for 3 years and I don't think that you want to repeat 3 years of yours and your friends life. Plus, I don't think the RTTP program can go that far." I said triumphantly. Jeremy was surprised.

"How do I know you're not XANA?" Jeremy said.

"If I was XANA, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, I would be trying to kill you, right?" I said.

"Point taken." Jeremy said.

"Come on, let's get to class." I said. I grabbed my laptop and left with him.


	2. The confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 2: Confrontation

--

In the hallway, I saw Aelita.

"Hi Aelita." I said.

"Do I know you?" Aelita asked.

"No, but I know all about you." I said

I then whispered to her, "Especially about Lyoko, Aelita Hopper."

Jeremy started to get mad.

"Don't worry Jeremy, she's all yours. I know you're madly in love with her. You two are also look very good together. I have to admit that she is beautiful and perfect like you say though." I said.

Jeremy calmed down and started blushing. Class then started. It was very easy. So I decided to create programs on my computer. Then Ms. Hertz called on me. Too bad she doesn't know I can pay attention while working on my computer. She looked very cross.

"James, can you tell me the answer to this problem?" Mrs. Hertz said.

I replied without looking up from my computer.

"The answer is five times the quantity of x added to five y mam." [5(5y+x)

She looked very disappointed that she didn't catch me with detention. Everyone in the class was laughing at Ms. Hertz, especially Odd.

"Uh, very good James." Ms. Hertz said.

Jeremy looked at me surprised. So did Aelita.

_Ring._

"Ok class, don't forget to do your homework. James? Can I ask how you did that?" Ms. Hertz said.

"Oh, being the son of a computer company owner, I have a computer that has a web cam I can turn around so I can watch you, pay attention, and do other stuff too." I said.

"Oh, ok. See you later then." Ms. Hertz said and I left.

I then went to the bench that the group usually meets after school. Low and behold, they were there.

"Hi, my name is James." I said.

"Hi, I'm Odd, this is Ulrich and Yumi. You apparently know Jeremy and Aelita." Odd replied.

"Oh, I know about you three. Should I tell you what I know?" I said.

"It's ok." Odd said.

"So how's the skid doing? That program you used to warded off the skipazoa was great." I said. They all dropped their Jaws.

"How did you know that?" Yumi asked.

"Oh I know everything. Ask Jeremy." I said.

"We know about that, but at first, we didn't believe him." Aelita said.

"Sorry, I just got carried away. I understand if you don't want me in your group. You wouldn't want any one else to have the same fate as William." I said. Everyone got sad.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of brought that up, maybe I should go." I said and was about to leave, but Jeremy grabbed my arm.

"Do you know anything about coding?" Jeremy asked.

"Plenty. I could help you out with Lyoko and the Skid, but I think I've done more harm then good for now. I'll se you guys later." I said and left for my room.

"You think that we should include him in our group? He seems to know a lot about Lyoko and could help us out." Jeremy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Anyone object?" Jeremy said.

Everyone nodded side to side.

"Ok then." Jeremy said. They all went to Jeremy's room.


	3. Helping Jeremy

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Note: In this story, I make myself smarter then Jeremy and I have all these cool gadgets I created myself.

--

Chapter 3: Helping Jeremy

--

I laid down on my bed typing up a program. While I was doing this, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said. To my surprise, everyone was there.

"You're on the computer as much as Einstein here." Odd said. Aelita laughed and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"What's up?" I said.

"The ceiling." Odd said.

"Fine, then I guess I'll have to make the ceiling go away then." After I said this, I pushed a button and the ceiling went away.

"How did you do that?" Odd asked.

"Magic." I said. Everyone started laughing.

"Good one." Odd said.

"I knew you'd like it. So what's really going on?" I asked.

I looked at Aelita. 'Wow, she's more beautiful than on TV. No James, snap out of it, she loves Jeremy and Jeremy loves Aelita. This gives me an idea. How should I get them together.' I thought with a devilish smile.

"Why are you smiling? You look like odd when he's about to do something." Ulrich said.

'Maybe I should have help from odd' I thought.

"Nothing. So?" I asked now a little annoyed.

"Well, we were wondering if you wanted to be in our group." Aelita said.

'Jeremy was right. You can't really say no to that face.' I thought.

"Sure. I'll just need the IP address of the Supercomputer and I'm all set." I said.

"Ok, its 17.69.1.57" Jeremy said memorized.

"Thanks." I got up to Jeremy's Desktop, put in the password, connected to the supercomputer, and made my IP address recognizable by the supercomputer.

"How do you know my password?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not that hard." I said. Jeremy then blushed.

"Ok, I'm connected. I'll help you with the skid." I said to Jeremy.

"Thanks, lets get to work then." Jeremy replied.

"Should I help too?" Aelita asked.

"Sure." I said and she started working on Jeremy's laptop.

"This isn't so hard. You're basically repelling the digital sea within a small layer on the outside so that it doesn't affect the skid. I know how I can make changes to this." I said.

"Exactly." Jeremy said. Aelita was impressed. I got to the creation of the changes I was making to the skid. Aelita had left because she got sleepy, but Jeremy was still typing away, as I suspected he would.

"You should sleep now Jeremy." I said.

"I can't. I have to help Aelita find her father." Jeremy argued.

"Jeremy, I know Aelita is getting worried about you. You should get some sleep." I said.

"But…" Jeremy said, but I stopped him.

"No buts. Now sleep. Aelita cares about you and you'll be no help to the group if you don't take care of yourself.

"As for me, I'll stay up because no one cares about me." I said laughing.

"Ok." Jeremy said, dressed, and went to bed. Now I was creating my surprise.

"Now…" I said.

--

That's the 3rd chapter. Read the next chapter to find out what I create.

--


	4. Xana Attack and the Video Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or the video game

--

Chapter 4: Xana Attack and the video game

--

"Finished. Now to get to my next class." I said taking my laptop and going to Mrs. Hertz's class.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Dang. I'm going to have to get to the factory." I said and ran off to the factory.

--

At class…

--

"Where's James?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Aelita said.

"Quiet down, its time to start class." Mrs. Hertz said.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Oh, no XANA. I'll text everyone." Jeremy said. Then they all met outside.

"Lets go, Xana has taken control of the plates and silverware in the cafeteria." Yumi said and they left for the factory. What they didn't know is that I was already in Lyoko.

--

In Lyoko…

--

'My character card is great!' I thought. I had created a character card way more advanced than the others. The tower was in the mountain region. Two tarantulas were there.

"Only two. No problem." I said as I shot lava from my hands and they both exploded.

"Too easy." I said and went into the tower. I went up, put my hand on the interface.

"James. Code: Lyoko" It said. Then the tower became black and it had deactivated. I then left the tower, accessed the supercomputer interface though my mind, and devirtalized myself. When I was exited the scanner, I heard the elevator. Then everyone except Jeremy appeared.

"Hi, I'm going to go back to class. Bye." I said then got into the elevator and left.

"You guys, the tower has been deactivated." Jeremy said on Intercom.

"How can that be, we didn't go to Lyoko." Yumi said.

"Come back up then." Jeremy said and everyone met at the computer lab.

"What just happened?" Aelita asked.

"Why would XANA want to deactivate his own tower?" Odd asked.

"Well, according to these logs, someone deactivated it from the tower." Jeremy said.

"But that's impossible, I'm the only one who can deactivate towers." Aelita said.

"Hm, I wonder if this has to do with James being in the scanner room." Odd said. Everyone looked at him.

"Wait, James was in the scanner room. He must be the one who deactivated the tower." Jeremy said.

"But how did he find out about the tower first? Plus, like I said before, I'm the only one who can deactivate towers." Aelita said.

"He must have been a good fighter too, because he went to lyoko by himself and didn't get devirtualised." Odd noted.

"Lets go ask him, class is over." Yumi said. They then all left.

--

At school

--

The gang entered my room and I was playing my DS.

"Hi guys, did XANA attack?" I said trying to look as innocent as I could. It surprisingly worked, and they didn't suspect a thing.

"Yea, but a strange thing happened, the tower deactivated itself." Jeremy said.

"Hm, strange, I guess you'll have to look into it then." I said.

'Now lets test Jeremy's genius.' I thought

"What are you playing?" Odd asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I said.

"Come on, you can tell me." Odd said.

"Fine, even though I know you can't be trusted, I know you can be trusted with this. I already finished the game, so you can play it. Create it under game 2. You should be good at this." I said finally giving him the game.

"Hey, its us!" Odd exclaimed.

"Hm?" Aelita asked. Everyone was wondering.

"They made a video game out of the show. It's about your life, so you should know how to beat it." I said.

"Cool." Odd said. Everyone was watching the game. They finally got to the Lyoko part.

"When you get to a xana symbol, you can switch characters. There are traps and puzzles that you have to get though. You can't get though red firewalls without fighting the monsters, and blue ones without figuring out the puzzle from the interface next to it." I said.

"Here's some tips, Aelita can't fight and she's the only one who can deactivate the tower, so make sure you can walk to the tower without fighting anyone, otherwise, your dead. You can buy power-ups with blue pieces you collect." I said.

"The powers are the same as in the real lyoko, except that you can climb cliffs." I said.

"Cool." Odd said.

"Here's the instructions if you need it, I'm going to work more on the skid." I said.

"Thanks." Odd said.

Odd kept on playing it, but kept on getting killed.

"This game is hard." Odd said.

"What are talking about, I finished it in 2 days. Here, I'll show you." I said and I easily killed all the monsters.

"Maybe that's why you keep getting devirtualised on Lyoko." Ulrich said. Everyone laughed.

"Can I play?" Aelita said.

"Sure. By the way, at the end, there is a movie about the one thing that I thought you did very well on." I said.

"Thanks." Aelita said. She was playing the game.

"Now I know what you guys did while I was on Lyoko just to get to the factory." Aelita said.

"You guys can keep it." I said.

"Thanks!" Odd said.

I then went back to working on the skid.


	5. Preparation

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 5: Preparation

--

We were all in class today when Mrs. Hertz announced a dance was today.

"We have put together a surprise dance together for you. This is an experiment. If you don't have a date, you can't go to the dance. See you tonight." Mrs. Hertz said.

'Perfect! Now to set up my gear in the gym.' I thought.

I ran into the gym with my high tech gadgets and put them around the room.

"Small wireless camera here…then there…" I said putting the camera in the corner in the ceiling, using my retractable pole to put it up there and one in the same corner pointing to the punchbowl so that I knew if someone had put 'something' in it.

"What else do I have in my bag of goodies?" I said sarcastically to myself.

"Ah, a wireless microphone." I taped it under the punch table and concealed it.

"Ooh, I should put this in the speakers." I said and put a device that I created that received wireless signals if it should let the sound plugged into it go, or replace it with the sound coming from the computer.

"Ooh! My camera robot!" I said and stuck it onto the roof.

"Lets see, ah, a hologram projector." I then hung it onto the beam on the roof.

"My automatic door opener here." Then I attached it to the outside of the girls and boys' bathroom, and the front door.

"Now just in case, I'll put a video camera here, and conceal everything." I said happily to myself.

"Oh I almost forgot, I camera here in the hallway to see who's coming, and a camera here so I can see Aelita DJ, and record it." I said.

"Good, Phase one is complete. Now for phase two." I said with a devilish smile. I then walked to Odds dorm, and lucky for me, he was the only one there.

"Hey Odd, do you want to help me give our couples a hand?" I asked.

"What do you have in mind?" Odd said with the same devilish face that I had.

--

"Hi Jeremy." I said.

"Hi James, what's up?" he said.

"Aelita wants to meet you in the science room." I told him.

"Ok." Jeremy said.

Then I led him to the room, closed the door behind him, and locked it my special lock. I then left for the park.

"Hi Aelita? What did you want to talk to me about?" Jeremy said.

"Odd told me that you wanted to talk to me about something." Aelita said.

"I'm going to get those two. Come on Aelita." Jeremy said.

--

Odd and I have been watching from my room on my computer. I put another wireless camera in the room.

--

_Click, click._

"The doors locked!" Jeremy said.

--

I pushed a button on my computer, making my robot from above drop a letter. It landed into Jeremy's hands.

--

"SCORE!" Odd said. I laughed.

--

"What's this?" He said and read the note that I typed.

_While you and Aelita are trapped here, might as well ask her to the dance. Plus, I designed the lock and it only unlocks when you say the right words. You must know what it is by now. _It read.

_Gulp. _Jeremy started to get nervous.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

"Uh, Aelita, while we're trapped here, I have something I want to ask you." Jeremy said. He started to get really tense.

"Yea Jeremy?" Aelita was curious.

"Uh…well…would you go to the…dance with…me?" Jeremy said.

"I would love to Jeremy!" Aelita said and hugged him. Then they heard a click. I had unlocked it by remote control.

--

"Yes! I even recorded the whole thing!" I told Odd.

"This is gold!" Odd said.

--

"Time to go. I have to get ready for the dance." Jeremy said.

"But I thought that the door was locked." Aelita said.

"It unlocked." Jeremy said.

"Oh, ok, see you later Jeremy." Aelita said and left to get ready too.

--

"Two down, two to go." I said to Odd.

Because I had the whole thing designed to repeat itself, we did the same thing to Ulrich and Yumi, and it happened again. I had taped the whole thing and was proud of myself.

"We work well together." Odd said.

"Yea, like partners in crime." I had said. We both laughed.

After we cleaned up the stuff in the science room to hide the evidence, we then both walked to our rooms, eager to see how our two friends would react. When I reached my room, I saw a very nervous Jeremy.

"Why are you shacking Jeremy?" I said trying to pull back my laughter. I was very good at hiding stuff that had to do with me, so he didn't suspect a thing.

"Some guy trapped me in the science room with Aelita." He said.

"So?" I said.

"Well, I'm going with Aelita to the dance." He said.

"Congrats. Have a great night." I said and led him out the door.

--

**NOTE: I am going to talk about all of the things I had done for the dance, so pay attention. It will help. If you don't want to read it, skip down to end of explanation.**

--

Odd and I had also planned to wear black suits, with an earpiece in the left ear that allowed us to talk to each other. Odd and I would also be wearing microphones. We were going to look like the secret service, but if you removed the earpiece, we would look like kids in tuxes. I also triple locked my computer, encrypted my files, and plugged an AC cable to it so that it wouldn't be tampered with while I was at the dance. I had programmed it to record everything that I controlled and all the devices at the dance. I also plugged in 2 external drives, one just in case I ran out of room and 1 for a backup. I also convinced the principle to let me go to the dance alone and he said only if I brought a friend, so I chose odd. I also would have a PDA so that I can monitor everything that was happening and control my equipment.

--

**--End of explanation—**

--

I had then entered the dance, Aelita DJ'ing and looking as beautiful as ever, Jeremy waiting at a table, and Ulrich and Yumi dancing.

'Perfect.' I thought.

--

Read the next chapter to find out what happens during the dance.


	6. The dance

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko

--

Chapter 6: The dance

--

I then pushed a button on my ear.

"Can you hear me odd?" I asked.

"Yea, loud and clear." Odd said. He was in the back of the DJ table

"Ok, now for phase one." I said.

While Odd and I were talking, Aelita had just finished her DJ'ing and walked over to Jeremy. It looked like Aelita and Jeremy was going to the dance floor and Ulrich and Yumi were still dancing.

'Perfect.' I thought and I pushed a button on my PDA, which stopped the song and replaced it with a slow song. I saw Jeremy shaking and looking nervous.

"Hey odd? Maybe we should give Jeremy a hand." I said.

"Good idea, but how are you going to do that?" Odd said.

"Watch. Is it ok if I use you?" I said and I got out a joystick.

"Sure, but what for?" A hologram that looked like Odd and a girl from my old school then appeared out of sight of Jeremy and Aelita. Then I controlled it to walk over to Jeremy. I then changed my microphone channel so that it sounded like the hologram was talking.

"Jeremy, like this." I said and the hologram mouthed the words and the hologram sounded like odd. The hologram then put his hands on the girl's waist.

_Gulp_. Jeremy said and then did. He didn't look nervous anymore and was having a good time dancing with Aelita, so I made the hologram disappear when it was out of eyesight.

"Neat trick." Odd said.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Uh, Oh, sissy's approaching Ulrich." Odd said. I then looked in Ulrich's direction. Odd was right.

"I anticipated this. I have another trick up my sleeve. Initiating phase 2." I said. Then I controlled all the camera's to point in that direction.

"Hi Ulrich dear." Sissy said.

"Can't you see I'm busy Sissy?" Ulrich said. He didn't try to be rude because he was having a good time and didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Will you dance with me?" Sissy asked.

"No, I'm dancing with Yumi." Ulrich said back.

"If you don't I'll tell everyone what is in your diary that I stole from your room." Sissy blackmailed.

At this point, I had gotten the blackmail on tape and my ceiling robot in position. My screen then read, "Target acquired" with a target symbol on Sissy's head. Then I pushed the center button, and slime came out of the nozzle. It had landed on sissy's head.

"DIRRECT HIT!" Odd said laughing. Then I stopped the music.

"EWWWW!" Sissy said.

Everyone had heard the scream because the music was off. The slime had been pouring on her head and she was grossed out. When she looked up, all she could see was something that looked like a pipe sticking out of the wall with a hole in it. I had disguised it before the dance. Then sissy stormed out the gym. The rest of the Dance had been good, and I had all the footage recorded. After the dance, Odd gave me back my stuff, I cleaned up my equipment, and locked it in my room. Then, an unsuspected surprise happened.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Oh, no! I better get to the factory." I said.

--

Since Jeremy had left his laptop in his room, he didn't know there was an activated tower for 20 minutes. 10 minutes BEFORE HIS super scan sensed the tower, I had already been on Lyoko. My super scan had alerted me 10 minutes before I got to lyoko, so my super scan was ahead of his by 20 minutes.

"You guys, there's an activated tower!" Jeremy said on his phone.

"We know, an uncontrollable fire erupted in the science building. It 'seems' to follow people." Ulrich said.

"Come on, let's get to the factory." Jeremy said, hung up, met his friends at the manhole cover, and made their way to the factory.

--

"Dang! I didn't know they hit you when you're being virtualized. Oh well." I said. The activated tower was in front of me along with 5tarantulas and 3 crabs, which stood in my way.

"Guess XANA got the message." I said. I ran in the middle of them. I hit all three crabs with ice shards. I then slid in between the 2 tarantulas and they accidentally killed each other. The last one was still there. I then froze it.

"Too bad they are still no match." I said. I then deactivated the tower and devirtualised myself. When I heard the elevator coming, I decided to through the back way.

--

"Ok, guys, we'll do the normal proce…" Jeremy said but before he finished, he looked at the screen.

"Ok, something is definitely going on." Jeremy said.

"Why?" Odd asked.

"The tower has already been deactivated." Jeremy said.

"Another unexplainable tower deactivation. I wonder why XANA keeps on deactivating his own towers." Aelita said.

"I was actually smart this time to record what happens in the factory." Jeremy said pulling up a window and fast-forwarding it. Then there was a glimpse of somebody on the bridge, the camera showed static, then returned to normal.

"Wait, rewind that." Yumi said.

"Hey, it's James!" Odd exclaimed.

"Hm, I think I want to ask James some questions." Jeremy said.

"But James is good at keeping secrets, no one would be able to tell if he was lying or telling the truth. He can't be cracked." Ulrich said. Everyone looked at him.

"What? In the hallway, I was asking what he was doing with candles, and he said it was for lighting. He didn't look suspicious or anything. I actually believed him." Ulrich replied.

"He won't tell the truth, unless…hm…" Odd said. He then thought of something he knew James couldn't resist. He was now looking at Aelita.

"I know." Odd said with a smile.

"No way odd, I know what your thinking." Jeremy said.

"What is he thinking?" Aelita asked.

"I am thinking that Aelita could flirt with him to tell her. I know he likes Aelita, I saw a glimpse of a picture of her in his backpack." Odd said.

"NO WAY!" Jeremy yelled.

"It's the only way, you can't make him tell you anything." Odd said.

"I don't like it, but I actually agree with odd, it could be the only way to see if it's XANA or him." Yumi replied.

Ulrich nodded. Aelita had been thinking about it. She didn't like the idea, but she was really curious. She also thought that would help to get James' secret out, so she agreed. Jeremy then gave up and they said they would do it the next day so that James wouldn't get suspicious.


	7. Flirting for an Answer

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 7: Flirting for an Answer

--

The next day, I woke up to see that Jeremy had left. Today was Saturday, and I was glad I didn't have to go to school that day. So I sat at the edge of my bed and started to work more on my super scan to alert me when a tower was going to be activated sooner. I had just finished at 30 minutes before Jeremy's and had been switching to my super-power when Aelita came into the door.

"Hi James." Aelita said sweetly.

I looked up from my screen.

"Hi Aelita." I said closing and putting my computer aside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know, towers have been acting weird lately." Aelita said.

'I have to keep that secret no matter what. I still have to test Jeremy.' I thought.

"Do you know anything about it?" Aelita asked curiously.

'She looks so beautiful when she's curious. No. Snap out of it James. But she does look cute. No, no, no! You know Jeremy and Aelita like each other and you have to keep THAT a secret.' I was waging a battle in my mind.

"No." I answered. It REALY hurt me to lie to her.

"Are you sure?" Aelita asked.

Now she had her head above my shoulder looking like she was about to lean on me. I got tense and started to sweat a little.

'I know what she's doing now. She's trying to get me tell the answer to her about it and then tell the Lyoko Group. But I can hold out much longer. I…must…. resist!' I thought.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

'Yes! Saved by the bell. I never knew that I would thank XANA for attacking.' I thought.

I pretended to look at my computer.

"Oh, I have to go get something from the bakery. I'll see you later." I said hoping that she would think that it was a calendar alarm. After I knew she couldn't see me, I ran as fast as I could so that she couldn't catch up.

Aelita then went to her room.

--

"So did you get answers?" Jeremy asked.

"Almost, he looked very nervous, but his laptop beeped and left. He acts like you." Aelita said and smiled at Jeremy. Everyone laughed.

"Wait a second, his laptop beeped?" Jeremy said.

"Yea, just 5 minutes ago, it sounded like when the super…" Aelita said.

"A super scan!" Everyone yelled. Then Jeremy got out his laptop.

"Nope, no XANA attack. It must have been something else." Jeremy said and put his laptop away.

When he put his laptop away, it suddenly started beeping.

"An activated tower lets go." Jeremy said and they all left.

--

I had been getting very good at destroying XANA's monsters and deactivating the towers. I actually got the tower activated before the group was going to open the manhole cover. XANA didn't even have a chance to attack this time. I then heard my laptop beeping and I actually had to get to the bakery now.

--

_Beep bop boop._

"One sec guys." Jeremy said and looked at his laptop.

"The tower has been deactivated." Jeremy said.

"Already? We just got to the manhole this time." Odd said.

"This is getting pretty annoying." Ulrich said. Everyone agreed.

"Wait a second, James leaves 20-30 minutes before XANA attacks, then the tower gets deactivated." Yumi said.

"So that means…" Jeremy said.

"…a faster super scan." Aelita completed.

"If that's true, James' super scan is so fast that Xana didn't even have a chance to attack this time." Jeremy said.

"Hm, maybe Aelita should try again to get answers from him." Odd said.

Everyone agreed, but Jeremy got pretty angry.

"Don't worry Jeremy, I'm only trying to get answers." Aelita said.

"Ok Aelita, I trust you." Jeremy said.

--

I had walked into my room with a cylindrical container when I saw Aelita in my room. She looked like she was waiting for somebody. I then put the container in the mini fridge I brought with me in the closet.

"Waiting for Jeremy? I guess I'll be on my way then." I said about to leave the room.

"Nope, I'm waiting for you." Aelita said. I could feel myself get tense again.

"Why are you waiting for me?" I asked.

"Because you didn't answer my question before." Aelita said getting closer. I stepped back.

"Uh…I do…but…I want to see if Jeremy can figure it out." I said.

'At least I'm not lying.' I thought.

"Why?" She said.

'Dang. She's looking at me like that again. This time, there's no escape.' I said and I sat down on the bed and tried bury my head in my computer, but Aelita closed it. Now I was facing her eye to eye.

'She has beautiful eyes. NO! Your falling into her trap.' I thought

"Uh…I want to test him." I said.

"So you know what it is then, why can't you tell me?" Aelita said. She was looking at me with curious eyes. I couldn't take it. I got a little sweaty and nervous.

She then sat down next to me so close that our bodies were actually touching. I got really, REALY, nervous. She then laid her head on my shoulder and I couldn't take it anymore. Then I remembered something that would make her stop.

" You know that you shouldn't be flirting with me, picture how Jeremy would look like if he saw you doing this." I said.

Aelita sat up as fast as a speeding bullet.

"I know you love him. I can see it." I said. Aelita blushed.

'Now's my chance' I said. I then walked to the door, but Aelita stopped me.

"Please. I REALLY want to know what you did." Aelita asked. I could hear it in her voice now that she was pleading. That was the final straw. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, I'll tell you guys, but only because you asked." I said. Aelita was really happy and she hugged me. Then she went towards the room.


	8. Explanation and Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 8: Explanation and Leaving

--

"Ok, before I tell you guys what's been going on, I have one comment." I said.

"Yea?" Odd replied.

"I never thought you guys would resort to that." I said looking especially at Odd.

"Hey, you would of never told us!" Odd replied. I rolled my eyes.

'You could of thought of, I don't know, something else." I said a little angrily.

Jeremy calmed down. "It's ok, it's the only thing we had at the moment. Odd wouldn't of thought of anything else with that small brain of his." He said.

"That's true." Odd replied.

Everyone started laughing, even Odd.

"Ok, so what's been going on?" Aelita asked. I noticed I've been looking at her and I shook my head to clear my mind.

"Ok, I've created a super scan that detects when XANA is accessing the tower." I said.

"Enabling you to get to the factory before us." Yumi ended.

"Right, but how did you deactivate the towers?" Aelita asked.

"That wasn't so hard. I compared my Character Card to Aelita's and when I found what the code for the Keys of Lyoko were, I added it. And in case your wondering, you can't add the Keys to Lyoko to any of your cards because it has to be added when the card is first created." I explained.

"Oh I see, but you didn't meet resistance? How did you take care of the monsters so quickly?" Aelita asked.

"Oh, I did. Last time, Xana sent 4 tarantulas, 4 crabs, 5 Kankrelats, and 5 hornets." I said.

"As for how I took care of the monsters so quickly, my character card is more advanced than you guys." I finished.

Everyone was amazed. If their Jaw's weren't attached, it would of dropped to the floor.

"What, don't believe me?" I asked.

"No, no, we believe you, but how did you devirutalise yourself?" Jeremy asked.

"I can access the console through my mind." I answered.

"Why don't we spar on Lyoko?" Ulrich said.

"Sure, I wanted to give my new power a test drive. Jeremy can even help you find a weakness. I haven't found one yet though in the simulations." I said.

--

In Lyoko

--

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yea." Ulrich said.

"I don't really think that this is fair, maybe all 4 of you should fight me." I said.

"Ok, but you're the one who asked for it." Ulrich said.

"Wait, but what happens if XANA attacks?" Aelita said.

"Jeremy and I created non destructive shots that wouldn't destroy your character card, but it doesn't work on XANA's monsters." I said.

"Ok then, prepare to get whooped." Odd said.

"Yea, YOU GUYS should prepare." I said.

I then concentrated and used my power. We were in the desert region, so a sand giant came out of the ground.

"What's that?" Ulrich said. It was 100 times bigger than him.

"That's my power. I can create one giant every time I go to lyoko. The giant's type changes in every sector, and I can save it for later if we have to go to a different sector. My weapon does too. XANA can't control me or the giant too." I said.

"I don't care, that thing has to have a weak spot." Ulrich said.

"Wait, Aelita can destroy it in one shot, try it." Odd said. Then Aelita shot an energy ball at it, but it didn't go away.

"It only gets damaged, 50 points per shot." I said.

"You guys, that giant has 550 life points now." Jeremy said.

"Wait, that thing had 600 life points!!!" Odd exclaimed.

"Yea. I'm impressed. James has the same amount also." Jeremy said.

"Whose side are you on?" Odd asked.

Aelita chuckled.

"I could wipe you out, but that wouldn't be much fun." I said.

"Oh yea?" Ulrich said.

I then signaled for the giant to be gone.

"Even without it's help." I said.

Odd thought he was sneak attacking me, but I fired sand out of my hands and the arrow became no more.

"Fine." I said. I then hit him with a blow. Odd started to get materialized.

Yumi and 3 Ulrich's then started to attack me. I then put my hand around and around and sand surrounded Yumi and Ulrich. The sand then turned into a glass they couldn't break.

"Science quiz: What happens when you heat up a certain type of sand and then cool it?" I asked.

"It turns into glass." Ulrich said.

"Correct, but what happens when you heat up the glass again?"

"You can reform it." Aelita answered.

I then made the ball smaller and smaller until Yumi and Ulrich got devirtualised.

"I didn't want to fight you just to get a science lesson." Odd said from the computer room.

"It might come in handy." I said and chuckled.

Now it was just Aelita and I. She looked kind of scared to what I was going to do to her. Instead of fighting her, I accessed the console though my mind and devirtualised both of us.

When I came out of the scanner, everyone was there.

"You defeated us so easily. It doesn't look like you need our help." Yumi said in a way that said that they weren't needed anymore.

"No, that's not true, what happens if I get hurt by XANA or there are too many creatures on Lyoko. There are also times that we might be on a time limit and Aelita would have to be the one to deactivate the towers. Jeremy will be needed because we need him to tell us if creatures are coming. Should I go on?" I said.

"I hate it when you do that." Ulrich said.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not needed here then, I guess I'll get on with my life." I said and put a CD in Jeremy's hands.

"That's the predictive super scan. Upload it to your computer. The plans for your guy's improvements on the character cards are there too." I said. I was about to leave when Yumi grabbed my arm.

"Why do you keep on trying to leave?" Yumi said.

"Because you guys already did good without me, so why do you need me? I just get in the way." I admitted.

When I got into the elevator, I almost forgot something.

"Oh yea, if you ever are in trouble in the digital sea inside the skid, push the big red button near the screen to the very right. It will shoot torpedoes targeted to XANA's creations from Lyoko. I was still creating the bay below to reload them, but I guess it can only be used once now. Also, I programmed the skid so that if the skid were to be destroyed, you guys will be devirtualised and safe. I knew this would happen eventually, so I won't be able to remember Lyoko or anything about any of you, but I'll still remember you guys and everything else. Bye." I said. The Elevator then closed and I walked back to school.

"That could have gone better." Ulrich admitted.

"You're telling me. He programmed a safety for the skid, torpedoes that shoot XANA's creatures on the net, developed a sweet character card, improved the super scan, and he left." Odd said.

"He was also improving your character cards, I may add." Jeremy said.

"EXACTLY!" Odd said. Everyone felt guilty.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said it in that way, he was just having fun, like Odd when he was on Lyoko." Yumi admitted.

"I shouldn't have flirted with him." Aelita said.

"And I shouldn't have been mad." Jeremy said.

"I think we need to apologize." Aelita said.

Everyone agreed.

"Wait a second, didn't he just say that he wasn't going to remember anything about Lyoko or us?" Aelita said.

"Yea, why?" Jeremy said.

"I saw him create a program that would make him forget." Aelita said.

"Oh my gosh! Lets go before he runs it!" Jeremy said

--

Read the next chapter to see what happens tonight


	9. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko

--

Chapter 9: Who are you?

--

I got back to my room and ran the program before they convinced me otherwise.

"BZZT!BZZT! Erase Complete." The computer announced.

I had been knocked out on my bed.

--

"James? Do you still know about Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"What's Lyko Jeremy?" I said.

"We're too late." Jeremy sad.

Everyone looked guilty.

"Why do you guys look so sad?" I asked.

"A friend of ours left." Aelita said.

"Well, as I always say, even if a friend leaves, he will come back even if it's for a while. Sooner or later, they will come back to stay." I said trying to comfort her.

"You're right. Wait, can I see your computer." Jeremy said.

"Sure." James said.

"Aha, just as I thought." Jeremy said.

"What?" Aelita said.

"He didn't erase his memory. The program is designed to transmit his memory as digital data and delete it." Jeremy said.

"And since it's digital, digital things can't be fully deleted!" Aelita said.

"So there's a chance to get James' Memory back?" Ulrich said.

"Yea, this should be a piece of cake compared to the materialization program." Jeremy said.

--

2 hours later…

--

"So did you get it?" Aelita asked as the group went in. James was asleep on the bed.

"No, James encrypted it, put the trash bin in a almost unreachable server, and wiped it. James made it almost impossible to get back. I don't think I'll be able to get it back. This is harder than when Franz Hopper encrypted his diary." Jeremy said frustrated.

"Uh, I think that I might be able to help." Said James.

"Ok, no harm in it." Jeremy said.

"This kind of looks familiar, but something is bugging me. I don't think I should do this." I said.

"I wouldn't want to get it back either after how we treated you." Aelita said.

"Wait, is this my memory?" I said.

"Yea, you deleted it because…" Jeremy trailed off. Everyone got very depressed again.

"Now I remember. I'm not supposed to get it back because of something I did." I answered.

"No, it's something we did. We were going to say sorry, but it already had happened." Jeremy said.

"Hm. This seems familiar. What was I supposed to do? It had to do something about MemRev. I was supposed to do something with it when you said that." I said.

"Wait…let's see." Jeremy said. He searched the computer for an application named MemRev. The .exe file was found. He opened it.

"Password please." The program spoke.

"Um…Lyoko?" Jeremy guessed. "EEHH!"

"Kadic?" Yumi guessed. "EEHH!"

"US?" Ulrich guessed. "EEHH!"

"Forgiveness?" Aelita guessed. "EEHH!

'It has to be something James would be able to remember, something he could never forget or want to.' Odd thought. He once again looked around the room. He smiled.

"I know figured out what it is!" Odd said "EEHH!"

Everyone laughed.

He whispered so that the computer wouldn't hear him.

"No, I actually know what it is." Odd whispered.

"Aelita." Odd said to the computer.

"DING! Password accepted." Odd smiled.

"Finger scan needed." The computer said.

I then put my finger on the computer.

--

_Finding files…_

_Restoring files…_

_Retrieving files…_

_Decrypting files…_

_Sending files…_

--

A shock went up my finger. "BZZT! BZZT! Transfer complete. Playing video…" The computer said.

James' face came up.

"I guess you guys are really good people. I will be asleep for a while, but I will wake up later after my brain has reprocessed the data. Don't worry." The window closed.

"Terminating program…Turning off sequence activating…Encrypting…Saving…Shutting down…BLOOP" The computer turned off.

"Ugh…I didn't think that getting my memory back would hurt." I said getting up.

"JAMES!" The group yelled.

"Oh yea, before I forget, although I've already forgotten." I said. Everyone laughed. I pulled out the cylindrical container from the mini fridge packed with food.

"WHOA! IT'S FOOD HEAVEN! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU HAD A MINI FRIDGE!" Odd said.

"Because you'd eat all of it in 5 sec." I said. I then uncovered the cake.

"Happy anniversary." I said.

"Wow! A Cake! But what's the occasion?" Aelita asked.

"You guys don't remember? You're guys are the ones who were supposed to remember. This was a very special day. You don't remember?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Think hard. The answer is in front of you." I said. Everyone looked around the room but still couldn't figure it out.

"I'll give you a big hint. The answer isn't a thing, it's a person." I said.

Aelita knew now what I had been talking about and hugged me. I blushed and whispered to her not to tell them. She giggled when they still couldn't figure it out.

"Come on Jeremy. You're the smart one! You should know this date by heart." I said.

They all shook their heads. I slapped my hand on my face.

"Ok, one last hint, light red." I said.

"What kind of clue is that? That's just a color." Odd said.

"What's the other name for light red?" I asked.

"Pink…" Jeremy said and knew what it was. He was very sad that he didn't figure it out sooner.

"It's ok Jeremy, I'm not mad." Aelita whispered.

"Looks like Jeremy and Aelita know now. If you don't know, you don't get cake." I said. Odd was pouting.

"The clues are just that the answer is in front of you, the answer is a person, and…pink!" Yumi said. Yumi and Ulrich had figured it out.

"Don't say it, so that Odd has to guess." I said.

"Come on Odd, it was your idea and guess." Ulrich said.

Odd covered his mouth in surprise he didn't guess sooner.

"IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE WE MATERIALISED AELITA!" Odd screamed.

Aelita giggled.

"Now go ahead and eat the cake, and Odd, don't eat all of it." I said, got up, and turned on my computer. Then I started to work on writing up my first 9 chapters of my story for FanFiction **(How this story got created).**

"You're working on the computer the moment you get your memory back?" Aelita asked.

"It's not for Lyoko, I'll tell you that, I just have to type this." I said.

"Ok." Aelita said taking a bite of the cake. Then she picked up a new spoon and put a spoonful of cake on it.

"Why aren't you eating?" Aelita asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said. Then she shoved the spoon with cake into my mouth.

"This is good, but you should be feeding your genius over there." I said. Aelita and Jeremy blushed at the suggestion.

"Hey, your typing up about what happened so far into a story to post to this 'FanFiction'." Odd said.

"Yea, I write all kinds of stories for it." I said.

"What! You're putting what happened today on the Internet?" Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, people think that Lyoko is fake." I said.

"What does AxJ stand for? It's in your username." Aelita said.

"Uh…Nothing…" I said.

"Hey there are other stories you have written! Let's see…" Odd said taking my computer.

"Hey, no don't read that. I wrote those stories before I knew Lyoko was real!" I said taking the computer back.

The look on Odds face was full of laughter.

"I guess you read the summaries then." I said.

"Yup." Odd said cracking up.

"What's so funny?" Aelita said.

"Here, I'll show you on Jeremy's computer." Odd said. He pulled up IE, typed in and searched axjwritter. He read the stories to everyone and Jeremy and Aelita didn't get mad, they were blushing.

"Those stories **(excluding back from college and Jeremy's tests) **actually happened, didn't it?" I said.

"Uh…" Jeremy and Aelita said at the same time. They blushed.

--

Keep reading to find out what I do with the videos I recorded of the dance and when Jeremy and Ulrich ask if Aelita and Yumi would go with them to the dance. (Also the sissy footage.)

Hint: I'm going to have a school wide prank day soon!

--


	10. Hanging out and a Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, Fiva, D&D, and The Sims 2.

--

Chapter 10: Hanging out and a Video

--

I was still on my computer while Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were finishing the cake. I wasn't typing the story anymore because I had just finished and posted it. I have been working on video editing.

"You've been working on the computer all day, I think you should take a break." Yumi said.

"I'm working on something, I'll take a break later." I said.

"Your as hard to get away from the computer as Einstein over there." Odd said.

"Really, I have to finish this. I'll only work on this one video and we can go downtown, I'll pay for everything." I said.

Aelita and Yumi shrieked.

"Shopping spree!" They yelled.

"Don't over do it." I said giving them 'the look'.

"We won't, promise." Aelita said.

"Ok." I said putting my attention back on my computer.

"What video are you working on?" Ulrich asked.

"Something I do in my spare time. A transition there, slow down clip here, and…done." I said turning off my computer.

"Ok, lets go." I said.

--

Downtown

--

"Ok, we get James first, you guys look for what you want to buy and we'll give him to you." Yumi said.

Aelita was now pulling my arm.

"Come on." Aelita said.

"Ok, Ok, one sec." I said. I checked to see my credit card was in my wallet and it was there. Then I put it back into my pocket.

"You're going to be tortured." Odd said laughing.

"Don't worry, I have to shop with my cousins all the time and they're all girls so I'm used to it. Plus, you guys will faint when you see Aelita and Yumi." I said.

"Let's go." Yumi said.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." I replied.

"I feel sorry for him." Odd said.

Jeremy, Ulrich and Odd laughed while they left.

--

Macy's with the girls

--

"Hm, let me think. What does my cousins wear with pink?" I asked my self.

Aelita, Yumi, and I were looking through clothing.

"Ah, I remember. Let's see…" I said.

"What about this?" Yumi asked holding up a black pair of Jeans.

"Nah." Aelita and I said at the same time. We laughed.

"Ah, this looks good." I said. I held up a hot pink skirt for Aelita to see. She fell in love with it.

"Wow! I love it!" Aelita said.

"And this would go nicely with it too." I said holing up a darker pink shirt that had an 'A' on it.

"Your good at this." Aelita said.

"Something I shouldn't be proud of." I said. I chuckled while Aelita giggled.

"Ok, Aelita go try those on and I'll help Yumi some more." I told her. She then went towards the dressing rooms.

"Now, black…" I said to myself.

"How about this?" Yumi asked.

"No, too light of a black. You need something that says I like black, but I'm a nice person." I told her.

"You really are good at this." Yumi said and giggled.

"Ok, lets see…" I said once again.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hi…Ok…Be right there." Yumi said.

"Aelita's done changing and wants to know what we think, right?" I said.

"Yep." Yumi said. We then walked near the dressing rooms. Aelita was there.

"So? What do you think?" Aelita asked.

Yumi said, "It's great."

I almost fainted at the sight of her, but recovered. I had stumbled back to my feet.

"I guess I'll take that as a 'Jeremy will feint' answer." Aelita said and giggled.

"I know I would of." I said.

"We still have to look for something for me." Yumi said.

"Ok. I'll go change back." Aelita said.

As I watched her go back, something caught my eye.

"Hm…" I said in wonder. I walked towards it.

'Perfect.' I thought.

"Try these Yumi." I said throwing the clothing to her.

"Ok." Yumi replied and went into the changing room. Aelita had already come out and was waiting for Yumi with me. Yumi then came out.

"So?" Yumi asked.

"Good." Aelita answered.

"There's still something missing…" I said.

"Ah." I said finding the answer. I had then put her hair into a bun, wrapped a rubber band around it, and put a hair clip from my pocket into her hair.

"There we go." I said.

Yumi then looked at the mirror.

"Is that really me?" Yumi said in amazement.

"Yep." I said.

"Where did you get the hair clip?" Aelita asked.

"When you hang out with girls as long as I have, you find things in your pockets." I said.

After Yumi got undressed and I paid for all the stuff, we left Macy's.

"Ok. Let's go." I said and we found the boys at a video game store.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked.

"No, do you have any suggestions?" Odd asked.

"K, for Ulrich…Ah they do have it." I said and handed him the game.

"Good game if you're into soccer." I said handing him Fiva.

"Nice." Ulrich said.

"Now for odd, what about this?" I said handing him The Sims 2.

"You control a simulation character and make him do what ever you want." I said.

"Nice!" Odd said.

"And for Jeremy, how about a role-playing game." I said handing him D&D.

"Hm, I think I'll try it." Jeremy said.

Then I paid for all the stuff and we went back to school.

"Thanks for taking us shopping." Aelita said trying to be polite.

"No problem, you guys deserve a break from XANA every now again. Now lets get back to the cafeteria before they stop serving lunch. It will end in 15 minutes." I said.

"WHAT!" Odd said and rushed over there.

Everyone else then went to the cafeteria.

--

The cafeteria

--

"We made it." Odd said relieved.

Everyone had been eating until Sissy came over.

"Hey Ulrich Dear?" Sissy said.

"What do you want? Don't you know I'm busy eating with my friends?" Ulrich said.

"You know, I still have your diary. If you don't be nice to me or go to the movies with me, I'll tell everyone about what's in it." Sissy said.

Everyone but me looked at each other. Last time Sissy did that, it was trouble.

"You must be new. Why are you hanging out with these Weirdoes?" Sissy said looking at me.

"These 'weirdoes', as you call them, are my friends." I said.

"How can you be so calm? I just stole your 'friends' diary." Sissy said.

"You better give it back to him. I'm not a fan of blackmail. I wonder what your father thinks about blackmail?" I said playing a clip from my PDA and showing it to her.

--

"_Hi Ulrich dear." Sissy said._

"_Can't you see I'm busy Sissy?" Ulrich said. He didn't try to be rude because he was having a good time and didn't want to spoil the moment._

"_Will you dance with me?" Sissy asked._

"_No, I'm dancing with Yumi." Ulrich said back._

"_If you don't I'll tell everyone what is in your diary that I stole from your room." Sissy blackmailed._

--

"How did you get that?" Sissy said scared.

"That's not all, I wonder how hard the student body will be laughing when I show it on TV's across campus, and I can get teachers to turn them on." I said showing her another video. It showed her getting slimed.

"If you don't give that diary back to Ulrich or if you tell anyone in campus about it, I'll show these clips to the student body and your father. Plus, if you know that I recorded the dance, how do you know I didn't just record what you said earlier?" I said.

Sissy then looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Uh…here's your diary back Ulrich…I'll be going now." Sissy stuttered and ran off.

"Wow, I never saw Sissy get scared and run off before." Odd said joking.

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks for getting my diary back James." Ulrich said.

"No problem. I know how big a pain in the neck Sissy can be." I said. Everyone laughed harder.

"Hey James, did you just say that you recorded the dance?" Aelita asked.

"Uh oh, busted." Odd said.

"You think we should show them?" I asked Odd.

"Sure." Odd said with a grin.

"Meet me in my room in 5 minutes." I said.

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Aelita and Yumi, can I speak to you?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Aelita asked.

"Now would be the perfect time to wear the clothing you bought today." I said.

Yumi and Aelita then smiled and went to change.

--

My room

--

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were already there.

"So what did you record?" Ulrich said.

"I like to edit video, so you'll see." I said and pulled out a device.

As if on cue, Aelita and Yumi walked in the door.

"Hi Jeremy." Aelita said in a sweet voice.

"Uh…" Jeremy said with a loss of words.

I then pointed my 'Mind reading/recording' device at Jeremy.

'Aelita looks REALY beautiful! Say something Jeremy! Don't just stare!' Jeremy thought.

I was trying hard not to laugh. Then I pointed the device at Ulrich.

'Uh…Uh...Uh…' Ulrich thought.

'He has a loss of words even in his mind.' I thought and tried to hold back my laughter, but I couldn't contain it.

"HA, HA, HA! Sorry." I said.

"What's so funny?" Odd asked.

"Listen." I said.

I then whispered in to his ear, "These are the thoughts of Jeremy and Ulrich when the girls walked in the door."

Odd listened.

--

'_Aelita looks REALY beautiful! Say something Jeremy! Don't just stare!' Jeremy thought._

'_Uh…Uh...Uh…' Ulrich thought_

--

Odd was now on the floor cracking up.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing." I said still laughing.

"Let me hear." Aelita said.

"No, wait!" I said but it was too late, the file had begun to play again.

Aelita was blushing. She was now listening to Jeremy's thoughts.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked putting on the earphones.

Ulrich's thoughts were playing when she put it on. Now she was blushing.

"Just so you know, that was what they were thinking the second they saw you. It's a mind reading device. Cool huh?" I whispered to Aelita and Yumi.

They were now really red.

"What?" Jeremy asked when we were looking at Ulrich and him.

"Give me that." Ulrich said listening to it. Jeremy was also listening.

"Hey, this is my thought." Ulrich said.

"Mine too!" Jeremy said blushing. Ulrich was also blushing.

"Mind reading device." I said.

"Now, you have to agree to lock these behind your back if you want to watch the movie." I said holding up handcuffs that remotely unlock.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"If you don't, no movie." I said.

"Fine." Ulrich said in defeat.  
Odd and I then put the handcuffs on them.

"Now for the movie." I said pressing play on my apple remote. I was showing it on the TV.

They then watched themselves getting stuck in the science room being trapped and forced to ask them to the dance. Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi got red.

"Now for the dance." I said.

The movie continued. It showed Aelita DJ'ing, which Jeremy watched closely, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi slow dancing, and of course, Sissy getting slimed. Everyone laughed at this. Then Jeremy asked the dreadful question.

"That was you? The locked in the room with Aelita and the sudden change in music as I got onto the dance floor?" Jeremy said.

"And my hologram that helped you." I completed.

"Wait, so you set me and Yumi up too?" Ulrich said.

"Yep, and with help from Odd." I said and Odd bowed.

Everyone got angry.

"That's why I handcuffed you, because I have to explain something before you kill me." I said.

"If I haven't of trapped you guys in that room, would you have asked Aelita or Yumi to the dance?" I asked.

"Especially Jeremy, he would be too scared to do it and would make up an excuse to work on the computer all day. Plus, he wouldn't have ever dared to dance with Aelita on the dance floor during a slow song. Also, didn't you have a good time? Ok, I'm done. You can kill me if you wish." As I said this, I pushed a button on the computer. The handcuffs unlocked and I braced for the thrashing I thought I was going to get, but it never came. When I looked up, they were all still on the bed looking at me with a smile.

"You know what, James is right. Thanks." Aelita said. Everyone nodded.

"Now that that is settled with, I think I'll go to sleep." I said. The clock said 9:55.

So I encrypted files, saved my progress, and turned off my computer. I then stored it in the safe below my bed.

I then got into bed because I had changed into my pajamas before everyone got there.

"I think I'll turn in too." Yumi said. Everyone then left. Now it was just Jeremy, Aelita, and I. Jeremy then motioned to turn on his computer.

"Don't touch that power button." I said to Jeremy. Jeremy froze.

"Now get some sleep. Remember what I said last night. You wouldn't want me to say it in front of you know who." I replied. Jeremy then got into bed as fast as lightning.

"I didn't even have to get him to go to sleep this time." Aelita said.

We laughed.

"Good night Jeremy." Aelita said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Aelita." Jeremy replied.

As Aelita was closing the door to our room, she winked at me.

'Huh? Oh well. Probably nothing. OH YEA! ALMOST FORGOT!' I thought picking up my wireless cameras.

I decided that the last 2 hours of curfew I would put set up cameras all over the school.

I put one in every classroom, corridor, hallway, and path to school. I even put cameras in, the sewer leading to the factory and every route into the computer lab. When I got back, it was 11:55.

'I'm getting better at this.' I said. When I got back to my room, I checked to see if everything was working. Everything was, so I went to sleep.

--

End of Chapter 10

--


	11. Mini skid

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 11: Mini skid.

--

3:00 AM.

--

I decided to work on another surprise in the morning so that they don't wonder what I'm doing.

"Ok, now, add this, put this in, and launch simulations. Done. Now I have to get to lyoko." I said.

I launched the self-virtualization program, and I appeared in the corridor to sector 5.

"Ok, I'm here at the elevator." I said.

I accessed the console again and lowered the elevator. I had made it so that instead of going up, it will go down. When I stepped on to it, the elevator brought me down.

"Good, everything is here." I said looking at the big room. It was even bigger than the one the skid was in. In a corner, 6 big objects were suspended and below them was a tunnel.

"Good, my rides here, now to look at the control panel." I said.

I walked up to the control panel. It had a sonar screen on it, buttons with commands on it, and a screen.

"Ok, just one last thing to look at." I said walking down stairs to a lower level.

"There they are." I said. Below were 5 missiles. It too had a tunnel, but it was filled with the digital sea. The digital sea surrounded the missiles, but the missiles weren't destroyed.

"Perfect. Now to do maintenance checks." I said walking over a circle. I was then 'energized' into the ship.

"Everything looks ok, now…" I said and pushed a green button. The support released me and I was dropped out of lyoko and into the digital sea.

"Good, the ship is at 600 shield power. Hm, so this is how it looks like." I said recording the location of servers, computers, etc. into my database.

"Hey, is that, WILLIAM!" I said.

"Dang, I'm in over my head now. Oh well." I said. 3 things that looked like piranhas were coming towards me.

"Lets see now…" I said pushing a button. My ship locked on to all three of them with green circles around them. I shot 3 lasers and they all got destroyed.

"Good, lasers didn't use any ammo energy." I said to myself.

William was now coming towards me fast.

"Ok, lets see if this works." I said pushing another button. The ship locked on and this time, William had a pink circle around him and I pushed a pink button. It fired what looked like an energy field ball, because it was. I had made my ship able to fire it, but 1 shot takes up all your ammo energy, and the more energy you have, the more damage you do. If you use it at full energy, it destroys anything XANA has in one shot. William then disappeared when he got hit.

"Good, time to go." I said. I then returned to the hanger through the same tube and hung my ship.

"Mission accomplished. Now to get back to school." I said devirtualizing myself.

--

School

--

"Where were you?" Jeremy said.

"The park, I had to go think." I said.

"Ok, lets go to breakfast." Jeremy replied.

--

Cafeteria

--

"Hi Jeremy" Odd said. He was sitting with Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita.

I was still smiling at the progress I had made.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Aelita.

"Nothing." I said eating my breakfast.

"I found this weird thing in the digital sea. Do you guys want to check it out?" Jeremy asked.

"Sure." Yumi said. Everyone agreed.

--

The dome to sector 5

--

"Here's your elevator." Jeremy announced. Then the elevator came and everyone stepped on except for me.

"Are you coming?" Aelita asked.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to do something." I said.

"Ok." Aelita said and they reached dry-dock.

They then energized and were on their way.

--

I then controlled the elevator and got on. The elevator brought me down.

"Where are you James? This place is brand new." Jeremy said.

"I'll tell you about it later." I said energizing myself into a pod. I then shot through the tunnel.

When I got out, I saw the skid come out from the other side of lyoko through my sonar.

"Ok, we're in the digital sea Jeremy." Aelita announced.

"I'm sending you the coordinates." Jeremy said.

I had also intercepted the coordinates and started going that direction.

"4 monsters heading your way." Jeremy announced.

"We see them." Aelita said and detached the navi's.

When I saw them, I had targeted them already and locked on. Since the piranhas didn't see me, they couldn't dodge the shots. All 4 exploded.

"What the?" Jeremy said.

"Where did the piranhas go?" Odd asked.

"They were destroyed." Jeremy said.

"By who?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. Hey, what's that?" Jeremy noticed another green symbol on the screen.

"It's James, he's in the digital sea." Jeremy said.

"But how? A person can't swim in it." Yumi said.

"Who said anything about swimming?" I replied. I then showed myself.

"James!?!" Aelita said.

"Hi. I thought you guys could use a hand." I replied.

"But how?" Aelita asked.

"I created a mini skid. There are more back at lyoko. I'll show you later. Let's go." I said.

"But how did you destroy all of those piranhas in one shot?" Jeremy asked.

"Simple, I shot them with a laser. Plus, no limit." I said.

"Cool! I want to try." Odd said.

We all laughed.

"Later. Come on." I said. I was faster than the skid, so I had to slow down.

"It's right in front of you guys." Jeremy announced.

"It's a suspended block." Aelita said.

"False alarm. It's something of mine. I wondered what it would look like." I said.

"What is it?" Odd asked.

"A…

--

Read the next chapter to find out.


	12. Sea Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 12: Sea Tower

--

"…Digital sea tower for ships." I answered.

"A tower?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, like the other, it's a safe house with a interface, it restores points to ships, and reloads ammo." I said.

"Can XANA activate it to get to the real world?" Aelita asked.

"No, that would be a headache." I said.

Everyone laughed.

"Ok, I'm going in." I said. My ship went though the wall like when you enter a tower.

"Should we go in?" Yumi said.

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"If your coming in, come in as you would coming back to dry-dock. AKA, strait and from the top." I explained

Aelita then piloted the skid the way I said and they found themselves at a port like dry-dock.

"Impressive." Aelita said.

"I work pretty fast, especially if the work is already created." I explained.

Aelita then energized the group outside the skid.

"Go ahead and look around. I'll be doing repairs on the ships." I said.

"Ok." Odd said.

"Give me a visual Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Ok Jeremy." Aelita said. It looked like dry-dock and basement together.

"Hm, I'm impressed too." Jeremy replied.

"Thanks." I answered.

"What's that?" Ulrich asked.

"Oh, that is a human hub. It allows you to go to a different tower in person. But since this is the only tower so far, it's useless. If you step into it, you'll appear in that green circle there." I explained.

"Cool! Geronimo!" Odd exclaimed and cannonballed into the hub. He appeared four feet above the green circle still in cannonball form.

"OW!" Odd said slamming the floor.

"Be careful, it's like being virtualized." I said.

"You could have told me that earlier." Odd said.

Everyone laughed.

"I also have a hub for the ships in here to get to different towers, but it's useless also." I said.

"Come on, let's go back to school. I think that's enough exploring." I replied.

"You promised to show us the basement, remember?" Odd said.

"You haven't forgotten?" I asked.

"Heck no!" Odd replied.

"Oh yea, another thing, the ships aren't as good as the skid because the skid is more advanced. So my ship is basically an upgraded Navi that can travel by itself, but for short distances." I said.

"So there is a flaw." Jeremy said.

"Yea, you actually did a good job with the Skid. I can't surpass what you and Aelita created." I said.

"Thanks." Jeremy and Aelita respond.

"You owe me $20 Ulrich." Odd said.

"Wow, Odd's right for once." Ulrich said.

"About what?" Yumi asked.

"I bet him $20 that James would give Jeremy and Aelita credit for the skid and couldn't surpass it." Odd said.

I rolled my eyes.

"You can't be good at everything right? Ok, time to go. " I announced.

--

Basement floor

--

"Welcome to my dry dock." I announced.

"Wow! It's huge!" Odd said.

"What's down there?" Aelita asked.

"Torpedoes. Go take a look." I said. Everyone went down stairs.

"Hopefully you won't have to use it, but if you ever get in a pickle, lock on to the creature with the red circle button. When it's locked on, push the big red button, and it will destroy the monster or William and any other monsters in 5 feet blast radius, not affecting us. " I said.

"But there's a catch, right?" Yumi said.

"Yep, every time the shot is fired, you and anyone around the 5 feet blast radius of the missile will temporarily be shut down. If William is hit directly with one, he'll be destroyed, but if he's in the blast area, he'll only be shut down." I said.

"For how long?" Aelita asked.

"For 5 minutes in the Navi/Skid, 7 in the mini skid." I answered.

"We can also use this to our advantage. If William gets shut down by the missile and not everyone is shut down…" Jeremy said.

"William will be a sitting duck." Aelita finished.

"But that can happen both ways, if we are all shut down, but William or another creature is not…" I said.

Again, Aelita finished it. "We'll be devirtualised."

"How did you know you would get devirtualised instead of digital forever?" I asked.

"You said." Aelita said and giggled.

"Oh yea." I said. Without them knowing, I devirtualised everybody.

--

End of chapter 12

--

This is probably the shortest chapter. Sorry.


	13. Is he gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 13: Is he gone?

--

Back at school…

--

I was developing a special missile in my room, Jeremy was working on the skid, Aelita was helping him, Ulrich was playing Fiva, Yumi was writing in her diary, and Odd was playing Code: Lyoko. Odd then turned off the game.

"Come on James, they're serving spaghetti and meatballs today!" Odd asked.

"The only thing you think about is food, huh Odd?" I asked.

Everyone, including Odd laughed.

--

"Hey, Aelita and I found a strange energy source coming from the net." Jeremy said.

"Are you sure it isn't anything of Einstein Jr.'s over here." Odd said.

Odd had given me the nickname of Einstein Jr because I was as smart as Jeremy.

"No Odd, that was the only tower I created." I told him.

"Ok, we'll go check it out then." Yumi said.

"I'll have to pass this time, I have to work on something." I said.

"Ok, you can wait with me in the computer lab." Jeremy said and they were on their way.

--

Digital sea

--

" The thing should be in front of you." Jeremy said.

"It's coming into view." Aelita said.

They saw something that they thought that they wouldn't ever find.

"IT'S XANA!" Aelita said.

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"It's a giant XANA symbol." Odd said.

"Oh. That energy source must be where XANA went when he escaped…Uh oh." Jeremy said but couldn't finish.

"There's 1,000,000 piranha's coming out of it!!!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"WHAT! HOW ARE WE SPOCED TO FIGHT ALL OF THOSE???" Ulrich exclaimed.

The skipazoa then came out of the symbol and started attacking the skid. It latched on.

"We're losing power!" Aelita exclaimed.

I had finished my special missile and uploaded it to Lyoko by this time. The skipazoa had then gone back into the XANA symbol.

"We've lost all power! But we can still communicate." Aelita said.

"I guess this is our last battle." Odd said.

A news channel appeared on the supercomputer screen.

"All nuclear missiles in the world have suddenly launched and with all these missiles, it will be the end of everything!" A reporter panicked.

"Send me to Lyoko." I said.

"Ok James." Jeremy replied.

I then went down and stepped into the scanner.

"Scanner James, Transfer James, Virtualization." Jeremy said.

--

In my dry-dock

--

I walked up to my new missile that I had created downstairs.

"Listen to me carefully. I have developed a missile that will destroy XANA for good, get rid of all his monsters on Lyoko and the digital sea, and auto-pilot and give the skid energy to get back to dry-dock. Press the black circle on the keyboard and it will lock on to XANA. After, the keyboard will flip and a big black button will be there. Push it to release the missile, but Lyoko, even if you were to activate all the towers, doesn't have enough energy to activate the missile." I said.

Aelita pushed the black circle button and XANA was locked on.

"So how are you going to activate it?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm going to download my life force into it." I said.

"WHAT! THAT WILL KILL YOU!" Aelita exclaimed.

"I know, but it is the only way to save you guys, the world, and rid the world of XANA." I said walking over to a black circle.

"I won't let you do that!" Jeremy said reaching the keyboard to devirtualize me. I locked his screen.

"It's the only way. You know how stubborn I am, once I make up my mind I don't go back on it." I said.

"No, there has to be another way!" Odd yelled.

"No there is not. My life is nothing compared to your guys' and the worlds. You guys have been great friends." I said.

"Don't talk like that." Aelita exclaimed.

"Bye Aelita." I said stepping into the black circle.

"DOWNLOAD!" I yelled.

My life force had then been downloaded into the missile. As I said before, the keyboard flipped now and only a big black button appeared in front of her.

"Goodbye James." Aelita said crying and pushed the button.

The missile sped past them. Everyone watched as the missile went inside XANA. It exploded making XANA a black hole. It only sucked XANA's 1,000,000 piranhas. A black hole also appeared in each of the sectors, sucking all of XANA's monsters into it. Aelita and the others were directed back to dry-dock. Everyone knew that XANA was truly gone.

"Return to the past now." Jeremy replied.

They all ended up back at the computer lab, with the exception of James. Everyone was crying. My video that I had created just in case that situation would happen showed up on the screen.

"If you are watching this, that means I am dead and XANA is too. Don't worry about me, you guys should be celebrating, William should be down in the scanner room unxanafied, Lyoko can be used to play games because it's safe, Franz hopper should be there below too since XANA is gone, XANA isn't a threat anymore, and Aelita is out of the supercomputer. Now you guys can get on with your lives. Again, don't worry about me, I wasn't supposed to be part of your group anyways. Signing off once and for all, James." I had said and the video closed.

"William and my father are down there!?!" Aelita exclaimed. Everyone went downstairs.

"Aelita?" Franz said.

"DAD!" Aelita said hugging him.

"William's here too like James said." Yumi said.

"How did you get us out of XANA?" Franz asked.

"James sacrificed himself." Aelita said looking sad.

"Who's James?" Franz asked.

"The mastermind who got rid of XANA. I'm Jeremy. I freed Aelita from the supercomputer and worked on Aelita's so called anti-virus. I also created the skid. James created everything else." Jeremy replied.

"Thanks Jeremy for taking care of Aelita, you must love her. Where's James. I want to thank him." Franz said. Everyone got even sadder.

Everyone told Franz and William what had happened from the VERY beginning to James sacrificing himself. When they had finished, Jeremy saw a weird file on the computer.

"What's this? BatteryRecov.jcf?" Jeremy asked.

--


	14. Nope and a Riddle

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

--

Chapter 14: Nope and a Riddle

--

"It's not one of my files." Franz answered.

"jcf. I wonder what that stands for?" Jeremy said.

"Wait, what is James' full name?" Yumi asked.

"James Charles…FRYS!" Aelita announced.

"It must be one of James' creations." Jeremy said.

"What's Batteryrecov?" Odd asked.

"Did you say James used his life force as a power source?" Franz said.

"Yea, why?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, think about it, what portable source do you charge and put in a mobile device?" Franz asked.

"A BATTERY! THIS MUST BE THE RECOVERY PROGRAM FOR JAMES' LIFE FORCE!!!" Aelita screamed.

"But we don't have any programs to run it." Jeremy said.

"James' Computer must have something." Yumi said.

"Leave it to James to create a recovery program and not tell us." Ulrich said.

"Lets see, password Aelita, I'm in." Jeremy said.

"Now to transfer the program to the supercomputer and…done." Jeremy said. Then he tried to open it, but it wouldn't.

"Wow, this encryption is way harder than mine." Franz said.

"That's the problem. It took me 6 months to figure it out last time. This will take 2 years." Jeremy said.

"Remember, all of the answers are Aelita." Odd said.

"Hm…A." Jeremy typed a 1

"E." Jeremy typed a 5

"L." Jeremy typed a 12

"I" Jeremy typed a 9

"T" Jeremy typed a 20

"A" Jeremy typed another 1.

"15129201. That's enough numbers." Aelita said.

"Let's hope it works." Jeremy said.

"Access denied." The program announced.

"Wait, James always did things strangely, try putting the sequence backwards." Odd said.

Jeremy typed 12091251.

"Code accepted." The program said loading up the workspace.

Jeremy opened the file.

"Execute Batteryrecov.jcf?" The computer asked.

Jeremy clicked yes.

"Put recorded fingerprint to scan. Scan shows not owners." The computer replied.

"Who could it be?" Jeremy asked.

"I haven't been scanned for anything." Aelita answered.

"That may be true, but what about fingerprint recording. James could of got your fingerprint from something you touched." William answered.

Everyone looked at him. They were surprise he thought about that.

"What? I pay attention sometimes." William said.

"Ok, lets try it." Jeremy said.

Aelita put her finger on the scanner Jeremy plugged into the computer.

"Scan confirmed. Running program." The computer said.

"Yes!" Everyone yelled.

"Retrieving battery…Not found! Unknown directory." The program said with a flashing red exclamation point in a circle Jeremy always dreaded.

"What? What does it mean not found?" Jeremy said.

"Click that." Franz said pointing to troubleshoot.

"Battery not found. If the battery was not found, that means you haven't launched the directory accompanying application. Use it to find the battery." The note said.

"Hey, look at this, it's a small CD reader." Ulrich said looking though James' bag.

"Where's the CD?" Jeremy asked.

"There's a note." Odd said looking at the bottom.

"Clue: CD for this reader is hanging by a ring." It said.

"Great, another riddle." Ulrich said.

"Wait, CD hanging from a ring." Odd said.

Aelita thought. Jeremy noticed Aelita was wearing circle earrings today.

"Where did you get those earrings?" Jeremy asked.

"James gave them to me today." Aelita replied.

"Wait a second, hanging from a ring…The CDs are Aelita's Earrings!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Right!" Aelita said plugging in the CD reader to the computer and putting the two disks in.

"Running BatteryLoc.jcf" The computer replied.

The computer read…

Scanning Lyoko sectors…

Ice…

Mountain…

Forest…

Desert…

Carthage…

Web section 1…

2…

3…

4…

5…

"Scan complete." The program said.

Jeremy then launched the Batteryrecov.jcf program once again.

The computer read…

Finding battery…

Scanning battery for XANA…EHH!!! XANA found. Launch XANA removal program!

"Great. XANA is on the battery. At least the program is on the other disk." Jeremy said.

…XANA removed. Resuming procedure

…Scanning life force. Hasn't changed.

…Checking DNA. Hasn't changed.

…Forming body…

Devirtulizing…

"Come on!" Jeremy said and everyone ran to the scanner room.

--


	15. Aelita has to do WHAT?

Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko

--

Chapter 15: Aelita has to do WHAT!

--

Everyone was in the scanner room. Then James came out of the scanner and landed on the floor. James wasn't moving. Yumi checked his pulse.

"He seems fine, he has a heart beat." Yumi said.

"Hey look." William said pointing to another CD that fell out of my pocket.

They all watched this video.

"If you are watching this, that means you guys tried to get me back after we defeated XANA. I didn't want you to rescue me. I'm just in the way, so I created another defense mechanism. This defense mechanism is something I KNOW Jeremy wouldn't allow, so you will never get me back. If the event happens, something in my brain will wake me from my unconsciousness. It's the only way. I'm not going to tell you, but the idea is kind of like the story sleeping beauty. Have a great life. I know Aelita and especially Jeremy will ever agree this, even for me. So just give up!" The video said and deleted itself.

"Great, another riddle." Odd said.

"Ok, lets get our facts together. That always helped." Aelita said.

"Ok, it's a defense mechanism." Franz said.

"The deactivator is an event." Jeremy said.

"It's something Jeremy and Aelita won't allow." Odd said.

"…And it comes from the story sleeping beauty. Does anyone know the story?" Ulrich asked. Yumi's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOSH!" Yumi said

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"James is right, you guys won't like this AT ALL." Yumi said.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi whispered it into his ear. Now Ulrich's Eyes went wide.

"James is really crafty." Ulrich said.

"What did he do?" Odd said.

Now Ulrich whispered it into Odd's Ear. Odd's eyes went wide too. Then the same thing happened to William.

"See?" Yumi said.

"Dang it. James is good." William said.

"What's going on?" Aelita asked.

"Nothing. James won. Let's go." Yumi said.

"How did he win? What is the event?" Jeremy asked.

"You're not going to like it. Lets just go." Odd said.

"What?" Aelita asked.

"Ok. In sleeping beauty, the princess was under a spell that made it so that she couldn't wake up." Yumi said.

"Like James, so?" Jeremy said.

"Well, the only way that would wake her up was to…for a whole minute" Yumi said and mumbled the words in the middle.

"Have to what for a whole minute?" Jeremy asked.

"The handsome prince had to kiss her." Yumi said.

"So basically, Aelita has to kiss James." Odd said.

"WHAT!!!" Jeremy yelled. Aelita didn't like it either and Franz Hopper was as furious as Jeremy.

"Come on, let's go. James actually beat us." Yumi said walking to the elevator. Everyone except Aelita was in the elevator.

"Are you coming Aelita?" Jeremy asked.

"No, I'm going to scan James and see if there is another way around it." Aelita said.

"I can help you." Jeremy said.

"It's ok. You should get some rest." Aelita said approaching the computer.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Princess." Odd said and everyone left.

After everyone had left, Aelita called the elevator and stepped into it. Aelita then sighed.

"Time to thank James for all he has done just this one time." Aelita said and pushed the down button.

--

--

**Surprise!**


	16. The End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko

--

Chapter 16: The End???

--

When Aelita reached the scanner room, James was still unconscious. She leaned him against a scanner so that he was upright, and grabbed his palm. After, she leaned closer to him until her lips touched hers. She had been massaging his lips, kissing him. After a minute, James' heart was beating again. Then Aelita pulled away, laid him down, and waited beside him.

"_Yawn_…Ah, I'm awake. Wait, I'm awake?" I questioned myself. I looked around the room and saw Aelita sleeping on the floor.

"Wow, I never thought she would do it. Hm? I wonder where the others are? Aelita must be here by herself. Time for her to get back to school." I told myself. I picked up Aelita very carefully and left for the school.

--

At school

--

I had sneaked into the school and into her room. I laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. Then I taped a note on the inside of her bedroom door.

"Sweet dreams Aelita." I whispered and left the room closing the door. I went back outside.

"Now…" I said pulling out my palm pilot. Jeremy was sleeping in his room, Ulrich and Odd were in their room sleeping, and the hallways and classrooms were empty. Even Jim was sleeping.

"I guess I should get back to the factory. I do need to sleep, even if I technically just woke up." I laughed leaving for the factory

--

Aelita's room

--

Aelita woke up in her room.

"How did I get here?" Aelita wondered. She got dressed and walked towards her door. Before she was about to open it, she saw a letter.

_Dear Aelita,_

_I never thought that you would do it, but you did. I also noticed that your friends were not there. I'll tell them that you found a way around it when I come back. I decided to sleep at the factory so that I wouldn't attract attention. Also, your probably wondering how you got to your room, well, I carried you there. Have a great day._

_-James_

"James thinks of everything." Aelita said giggling. She then exited the room.

--

Cafeteria

--

"Hi Aelita." Jeremy said.

"Hi Jeremy." Aelita responded.

"Did you get any progress done with getting around James' super defense?" Yumi asked.

"Yea, he's already awake. He decided to stay at the Factory." Aelita said.

"WHAT?" Everyone said.

"Come on." Aelita said.

--

The factory

--

"Hi guys." I said not taking my eyes off the computer.

"Hi James." Everyone said happily.

"Oh, yea, Aelita. Your dad came by earlier. He said he'd change his last name to stones since he technically was never found, be your guardian, and let you stay at Kadic. He's at the hermitage fixing it up again. Since he has the deed, he owns the house." I said.

"That's great!" Jeremy said.

"I hope you don't mind, but I changed everyone's grades to A's so that you can restart your school lives." I said.

"We don't mind, especially Odd." Ulrich said.

"Hey!" Odd said.

Everyone laughed.

"I also changed Lyoko into a harmless videogame. Also, only us can get up to the interface in the towers, but others can use it to transport themselves." I said.

"Cool. Now we can brag about Lyoko." Odd said.

"Won't people get suspicious?" Aelita asked.

"No, I bought the lot and no one will know that these parts are stolen, I have it on record that I bought everything. Plus, if something goes wrong, we can return to the past." I said.

"Nice!!!!" Odd yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Now that XANA is gone, why doesn't Einstein get to Lyoko?" I said.

"Me? Uh…" Jeremy said.

"Aelita will be there and you'll be surprised on how you look." I said.

Aelita was looking at Jeremy and I.

"Ok." Jeremy said.

"Great!" I said. I virtualized everyone, including myself, into Lyoko.

--

Lyoko

--

I was now wearing a black robe.

"Hey, Jeremy looks like Aelita." Ulrich said.

"Yep." I said proud of myself.

"Why are you wearing a black robe?" Aelita asked.

"I thought it would go with the theme. I can control anything on lyoko, create anything, and destroy it. Plus, you can't fall off into the digital sea. I shielded it off. If you fall on it, you get devirtualised. I can't get devirtualised and everyone has 600 life points. I, on the other hand, can't be devirtualised and have unlimited life points. You get stronger and get more life points as you fight more monsters and get exp. I can change back to my normal form, by the way." I said.

"Cool. Laser arrow." Odd said shooting Jeremy

"Hey, what was that for?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm fighting you." Odd said laughing.

I then virtualized a crab that was now on top of Odd.

"Uh oh!" Odd said jumping out of the way.

Everyone, including Odd was now laughing.

--

What happens after…

--

Everyone had a great time fighting each other and now that XANA was gone, they were having even more fun and they got on with their lives, but never forgetting about Lyoko. We would always come back to Lyoko to play and everyone found out about it. We would win of course always being the most powerful and experienced, but everyone had fun anyways. We even charged people to use it. As for Franz, he began life as usual and caught up on this world with Aelita and Jeremy helping him. The gang never separated. We even stayed together in the same house, even though I was really rich with creating a new operating system and patenting the supercomputer and scanners. I was even richer than Bill Gates, but I shared my wealth with my friends. We thought lived great lives, but something was going to happen that we didn't know would happen…

--

THE END???

--

This is the end of the story. A sequel will be created later. Thanks for reading!


End file.
